The Heiress of Slytherin
by Delphini Cassiopeia Riddle
Summary: Most characters belong to JKR . I have created some of them too . Salzara Saden, a young witch finds out about her family and is stuck between good and evil as the dark lord is back . And its all her fault . Destroyer of the boy who lived . What will her fate be ?
1. Chapter 1

The Heiress of Slytherin

Au story

Chapter 1 :

Aboard the Hogwarts Express :

It was September first . A rather pleasant day . Salzara Saden was sitting in her regular compartment at the very back of the train . It was going to be her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . She was facing the window with a distant look in her eyes , thinking of the fact she had discovered about herself ; she was a pureblood and also Severus Snape was her great Uncle, she was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin , the founder of one of the four Hogwarts Houses , Gryffindor , Ravenclaw , Hufflepuff and Slytherin . She was the Heiress of Slytherin . Her best friend Amanda Thatchet who was a Ravenclaw was sitting beside her reading a book and Chatting with a fellow Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy . She remembered clearly how she had first met all these people :-

It was all six years ago . She had moved to London from India shortly after her eleventh birthday . In August . It had been a fine morning . She had stepped out to check the mail when she found a strange letter addressed to her . It had an odd seal on it . How could she get letters there . She knew no one except her only friend and neighbour Amanda Thatchet. She went to her foster mother and said, "Mum look ! I got an odd letter. Its really odd isn't it ? A letter here?" "Check it dear" said Mrs. Thatchet who had come over for a cup of tea . Salzara did as she was told and read through and said ," Nonsense Mum! It's some sort if acceptance letter to some silly place Hogwarts . Some odd joke . Says I am a witch !"

Mrs. Thatchet had reacted in a very casual way to this compared to her mother who was looking really cross on such a joke . Amanda came in to her mother squealing she had finally got her letter and stopped abruptly realising she was being suspiciously eyed by Salzara and Mrs. Gupta. Her mother put her hand on her daughter's shoulder and then started telling Mrs. Gupta and Salzara all about the Magic World and howshe herself was a witch . She then asked Mrs. Gupta how she named her daughter . She replied," Oh, I actually didn't . It was the name she was Christend by . I never bothered to change it after I adopted her when she was a month old . I liked the name . But you mean to Tell me that she is really a Witch ! And-and all this is real ? Mrs. Luna Thatchet , is all this a joke ?" . On this Mrs. Thatchet swiftly took out a wooden stick and waved it and the teapot started working on its own . Soon Salzara had shopped foe books robes and her 13" , Cedar wood , Dragon heartstring core wand .

It was September first and she was at King's Cross station London . Passing through the wall and reaching platform 9 and 3/4 was ready to go aboard the Hogwarts Express when a boy her age with Brown hair and green almond shaped eyes bumped into her before the carriage door . He stared at her ice blue eyes for moment before a man, supposedly his father called out to him ," Albus! You better watch your step . Don't go around bumping into people." As the man neared her Amanda squealed with excitement , "Look Sal look ! Harry Potter ! That man is Harry Potter ! This is his Son , Albus Potter !"

The man , Mr. Harry Potter had come over to help his son with his daughter and another boy who was Albus' elder brother to help him with his trunk . Slazara was up in the train with Amanda when Albus came into their compartment asking if the seat across them was taken. Salzara anwered in a simple 'No' .

The boy sat down and almost immediately Amanda started talking to him and replied with equal pleasure . The boy turned to Salzara and said, "Hello, my name is Albus Severus Potter and sorry for bumping into you at the station. What's your name?" "My name is Salzara Saden and nice to meet you Severus" She had said looking up from her copy of 'Hogwarts a History' . Suddenly a pale boy with a pointy face and blonde hair and cold grey eyes stepped into the compartment and said a loud Hello . She had returned it with a smile not knowing what else to do but the other two gave a frown . "Hello miss" he said addressing Salzara, "My name is Scorpius Malfoy , nice to meet you . What's your name?" "Salzara . Salzara Saden is my name. Nice to meet you Scorpius."

"What ! Salzara ! You must be Slytherin ! You Purrblood ?"

" I dunno . What is that ? "

" You mean to say , after being named after the founder of Slytherin , you don't even know you are pureblood or not ! Well I atleast Hope you are in Slytherin . It would be a shame if you were in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff ! And especially Gryffindor!"

With this he scoffed at Albus and before Albus could jump upon him Amanda said,"Malfoy , shut up ! She does not know anything about her parents ! She was raised by muggles as a foster child ! Now better be off or else !"

"Fine!" Scorpius suddenly had reacted "who wants to stay in a compaetment with a MUDBLOOD".

Albus Severus was up on his feet looking ready to kill as the blonde boy had swaggered away .

"What did he mean?" Salzara had asked and then she got to know the inner stories of the houses .

She had been sorted into Slytherin and soon had become very good friends with Scorpius . Severus as she liked to call him had been in Gryffindor and Amanda in Ravenclaw like her mother. They however were good friends over the years and Slazara was able to teach Scorpius some values .

She turned as Severus entered the compartment and sat beside Scorpius and said "ready for the beginning of final year people?" Salzara gave a small nod along with the other two, her short black hair swaying . They had lunch together and chatted away rest of the journey By the time they reached Hogsmeade Station it had begun raining and they reached Hogwarts drenched to the skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

More of the Secret :

The sorting ceremony was complete . Headmistress McGonagall had addressed the students and the feast had begun. There wasn't much activity for Salzara untill she had reached Professor Snape's portrait. All the other Slytherins were in the dormitory lewving Scorpius and herself. "Salzara, could I have a word with you?"

"Professor Snape ! Good Evening. What did you want to tell me?"

"First I would like Mr. Malfoy to ... um ... give us some privacy please?"

"Oh right Sir. Scorpius go to the dorm . Password is Python Venom. Will meet you there"

As Scorpius headed away thinking what was so confidential that he was asked to go Snape and Salzara begun to talk.

"So Salzara, did you find out about your family ? Your true family? Where your origins lie?"

"Yes Professor , I did . On the very last day . Scorpius and I , we found out who my parents are and something much deeper than just my parents. I couldn't come over to tell you Sir."

"So you must tell me now Salzara , who are your Parents? Your real parents?"

"James Saden and Jessica Thomas . And I have also come across the fact that my father connects to the Gaunt bloodline , which in turn connects to Salazar Slytherin himself as I was informed . So that practically means I am a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself . That alao explains why I hold capability of speaking to Snakes."

"Well, well, U did find a lot about yuor father, but what about your Mother ? Jessica Thomas as you say?"

"Sir, I do not wish to know much about the woman sho left me to my fate at the age of one month . I hold no desire to know her."

"Well Salzara, I believe that you are misjudging your mother. Let me tell you something, I found you very familiar to my neice, she was one of the closest realtions I had in this world. She was in third year during the Battle of Hogwarts. I may have not known your origins but I felt you were her. That shall prove to you why I like to be with you. Well her name was Jessica Thomas. You bear a very strong resemblance with your mother. Only you have your Father's eyes.I guess that is enough for tonight, Good Night Salzara."

Salzara stared in amazement at the man in the portrait. What she had just heard was too much to digest at once and she wished Snape Good Night and went silently back to the dormitory. She made a mental note to talk to Professor Snape but first she had tell Scorpius what had been troubling her so long. She found him in his night dress waiting in an armchair in the empty common room . She seated herself on an armchair opposite to his and told him about the full conversation.

"Woah , Slazara ! You've got real famous blood in your veins. But let it remain a secret." Scorpius had remarked .

"I know that. But something else is troubling me now."

"What is it Salzara?"

"It.. it's my mother . She is really ill from the last few months."

"You care just to much for that Mudblood woman."

"She means the world to me! Better mind your tongue Scorpius!"

"Ok ok. Fine. You are so weak . U can't call yourself Heiress this way . You need to understand pureblood supremacy."

"Then tell me what shall I do . Help me please Scorpius!"

With this she threw herself on his chest and began to sob. Scorpius taken by surprise pushed her away and slightly squeezing her shoulders said

"Shall I hypnotise you ?"

"What will you do by that?"

"I will erase your worries and fill your mind with what a Slytherin mind should have. Don't worry you will not be as bossy as others of your blood. I like your kindness and ways to make friends in other houses. I'll let you keep that."

"Fine please do so."


	3. Chapter 3

Please review . Please

Chapter 3:

Leaking of the secret :

"Calm down Slazara, calm down. You are going to be fine, now get a good sleep. Good Night heiress." Scorpius left her in the common room in a dazed condition and she quietly went upto her dorm and next morning with a somewhat different dignity with her Head-Girl badge pinned to her robes she headed out of the dorm . On the way to breakfast Albus Severus ran upto her in excitement," Good Morning Sal ! Guess what , I ... am ... Gryffindor Quidditch Captain ! Isn't that great."

"Good job Severus."

"Not as great as U Head - Girl. Well see you at lucnh then, Bye !"

"Sure"

As Severus walked away Scorpius walked out from behind her . "Oye Salzara. Just forgot to tell you miss Head-Girl , dont forget to cheer for the Captain of Slytherin Quidditch team"

"Oh Cool . I sure will cheer for you Scorpius but right now I'm starving, let's go for breakfast please."

They walked to the hall hand in hand. Scorpius felt a strange emotion as he was holding her hand, he always felt his heart beat faster though he did not know why, but he knew she did not feel anything like him and that sometimes broke his heart.

Weeks went well until one Friday ... Salzara and Scorpius were in a corridor when a Gryffindor 6th year bumped into Scorpius. "Watch your step Gryffindor!"

"Look where you stepping you Slimy Snake"

"How dare you! So damn proud of your little lion huh? Fight me then !"

"Scorpius no! You aren't going to duel here in the corridors!" Salzara said in a cold voice

"No Salzara, this is not done! He is insulting our house!"

"Expelliarmus!"Scorpius shouted at the boy who deflected the suddenly cast spell . Without thinking the boy shouted "Serpensortia !"

A snake came out of the end of his wand dangerously towards Scorpius as he stood still in utter disbelief.

"Your own thing isn't it? A slimy little snake?"

Salzara stepped in front of Scorpius and hissed at the Snake as if it was an old loyal servant ,"back! Stay there, not near us! Away, go attack your caster! Go, I said attack!"

The snake followed her orders charging at the Gryffindor who was so shalen on seeing her speak Parslemouth had dropped his wand and was slowly backing away .

'Vipera Ivanaska!' Shouted professor Slughorn's voice as the snake burnt up and disappeared. He put a memory charm on the boy, took 10 from Gryffindor and let him go. " go back to your dorm, as for you miss Saden, can we have a chat please? Just you ... and me."

"Yes, Sir!" Both of them said obediently as Scorpius headed back and Salzara followed the Slytherin House head into his office.

"So miss Saden, you speak Parslemouth. And was that known beforehand ? If yes you know what it means ? You are a descendant of Salazar Slytherin! How could you not let me know? Well you better keep this quite you will create unnecessary trouble for yourself and yes Headmistress needs to know about this. You may leave"

"Fine Sir."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The Mistress of the Hallows:

The day didn't go very well. She had to visit the headmistress and she had said that Scorpius, the Gryffindor and herself were to be punished and she was banned from using the library for two weeks.

"I literally live in the library! How could she! Why does she always have to be so strict. I didn't even do anything"she kept muttering to herself and entered the common room and plopped down on the couch next to where Scorpius was sitting and working on a miniature of the Quidditch pitch in his lap.

"Hey, what was your punishment Scorpius?"

"Well, 50 points from Slytherin"

"What! I sometimes feel Professor McGonagall has something against us."

"I agree" he said not taking his eyes off the replica on his lap.

"Good Night then, Scorpius"

"Hmm, Yeah Good Night"

Quidditch season was nearing and Scorpius and Severus were both real busy. Salzara was looking forward to meeting Amanda next morning. The next morning was not very pleasant for Salzara. When she was on the Slytherin table pouring milk into her cereal her Little Snowy owl dropped a letter and a package onto her lap. Amanda looked nervously over at her from the Ravenclaw table hopding a letter from her mother. Salzara smiled at her and slowly opened the envelope and opened the letter enclosed. It read:-

Dear Salzara,

I am sorry for having to tell you this but your mother passed away last night. Doctors claim it was some heart attack but I know better. It was killing curse that was fired on her. The Ministry will be searching for the killer. And as your mother had requested in her last words with me that very evening, I am to take care of you now. And yes my dear, the package I am sending you is something very special. Your Mother said it was left with you at the orphanage and was asked by your mother not to be opened by anyone but you at your darkest time. I am Sorry to have opened it after your mother's death I guess it os the reason your mother and your parents died. If you ro not know what the things inside are for ask Amanda or any tristable friend. I also see that your Mother has left you keys to your parents' Gringotts vault.

With love

Mrs. Luna Thatchet

Salzara picked up the package and got up from the table not even touching her food. Amanda quickly came over to her and lead her out of the Hall to the girls Bathroom. She cried her heart out. But did not even once think of the package. After sometime she went back to the Slytherin common room and found Scorpius waiting for her.

"What's wrong Sal? Why did you skip breakfast?"

Salzara handed him the note and as he finished reading she burst into sobs again. He moved forward to console her but before he could do anything Salzara tightly hugged him and sobbed on his shoulder. If it was just someone, he would have shoved them off. But she was special. Very special but he did not know why. Not knowing what to do he held lightly onto her and gently stroked her short black hair, sometimes patting her back.

"Don't cry so much Sal. Do what your Mum wanted you to. Open that package."

"You do it for me"

"No. Do it yourself"

Salzara moved away from him and opened the package and brought the contents out. It had four more wrapped packages. Each had some writing on it which was really faded. Scorpius picked the smallest package and read out aloud,"this will help you when you are in crisis, money shall be there to help you if nothing else" He slowly opened it and found a Gringotts key. He put it in Salzara's hand. She stared at it for some time and put it into her pocket. She picked another package and read out,"This will help you find the ones you have lost" She opened the pack and found a small box containing a small stone... "Resurrection Stone!" hissed Scorpius.

Next package was a thin one. Presumably a wand. "This will give you glory like none of its kind can" she opened the package to reveal a stunning wand which she immediately identified as the Elder Wand.

"Buhow?" They said together. She put the wand down and turned to the last package.

"Greet Death like an Old Friend, my child" she read out.

"That must be an invisibility cloak! Its all the Deathly Hallows Sal. You have masteted Death! God Sal, this is Amazing!"

Salzara gave Svorpius an agreeing smipe and opened the last package and put the cloak on. She saw a note had fallen from th parcel. She picked it up, it was in the same faded writing.

We give to you the Deathly Hallows dear, but great risk arrives with great power as is known for ages. You must use them wisely and protect them from evil hands. Their responsibility lies with you. We have taken great risks to bring them together and now you must keep them away from evil.

Love

Mumma and Papa

She slowly picked them up and went and hid them in her trunk. As she turned to speak to Scorpius he said,"Don't worry. You can trust me and you know it. No one shall get to know this because of me."

She gave Scorpius a tight hug and both left hurriedly for their Defence Against the Dark Arts class.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :

Professor Godwin and the Boggart Lady :

"So, Good Morning Class. Well Today we have a special friend with us. It's a Boggart. Let's test how much you remember. Have fun." Professor Charles Godwin opened the briefcase that was with him and a Boggart popped out and faced a Gryffindor. It took form of a spider. 'Ridikulus!'

Another Girl . A Mummy . 'Ridikulus!'

A Muggle girl and it turned to a clown.

The Boggart kept facing one from the other and takimg shape of their worst fears. It suddenly turned into Professor Longbottom telling that all N.E. were failed.

"Must be Rose Weasly!" Scoffed Scorpius from behind The room who was not very keen on facing a Boggart.

All of a sudden it lurched up to Salzara and changed into a woman in black whose face could not be seen but had a fearful aura. The woman's black curls had covered her face and she took out a wand and a green light came shooting at Slazara."Aah" She dodged it by reflex not realising that it was a Boggart nor that the full class was staring at her. Professor Godwin cast a spell on the Boggart and it vanished.

"Avada Kedavra ! Why on earth are you scared of it ? And that lady was somewhat familiar! Well why was that your Boggart?"a girl said out loud.

"I guess that is my job Miss Weasley." Said Professor Godwin with a hint of amusement and disappointment in his voice. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your nosiness. Yes, Miss Saden, please meet me after class."

The Gryffindors let out small groans and Swears. Rose shot a nasty look at Salzara. Scorpius had come forward and put a hand on Salzara's shoulder while Albus stared at her from across the room.

As the bell rang the class slowly thinned out and Salzara followed Professor Godwin to his office.

"So Salzara, your Boggart was rather an amusing one. Did you ever see that before? I would like to know more about it. If you please?"

"Oh sure professor ! Well I don't know who that was or why that happened but I know I had seen that fearsome Pretty woman chase me across a forest. And casting the curse. It's more of a nightmare.I loathe it"

"Nothing more , Miss Saden ?"

"Nothing Sir"

"Thank You. You may leave now."

"Thank You Sir"

That night Salzara took out the invisibility cloak from her trunk, wrapped it around her and headed first into the boys dormitory to wake Scorpius.

"Psst. Scorpius , wake up!"

"Who?" He asked in a sleepy tone

"Me. Sal, wanna take a stroll"

"Sure"

He got up at once and pulling a fancy night robe over his night suit and heafing out with her huddled under the cloak.

"Where now, Sal?"

"Forbidden Forest?"she asked with a smirk on her face.

Both of them headed into the forest and went in pretty deep.

"This place is so amazing!" Salzara had commented.

"And Scary" Scorpius added.

She was about to reply to him when she saw something glowing at a distance.

"Look!" She grabbed his arm and pulled out her wand and headed towards the glow.

But by the time she reached it was dark.

"What was there? Did you notice?"

"Dunno, but tomorrow is the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match and I hope you have prepared the full house with our Welcome song for Hugo Weasley?"

"Oh yeah. Your father is an amazing composer I must admit. Weasley is our King is just so perfect."

"Great"

They walked back side by side. Salzara was still wondering about the glow. Scorpius was clearly staring at her face with a tingling sensation in his heart. He felt like he wanted to kiss the girl walking next to him but greatly struggling not thinking about it as he knew Slazara was a superb legilimens, walked straight. Little did he know she had already read his mind. ...


	6. Chapter 6

**_I am sooo sooo sorry I got late in updating this. I got a bit busy . But now, here you have chapter 6 if you liked the story so far and want to continue. Please ignore all spelling mistakes made now and before. I will correct them ASAP. Enjoy and if you do please review ... it gives motivations_** ****

 **Chapter 6 :**

 **Weasley is our King**

 **It was time for the first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor had a new keeper, Hugo Weasley. The Slytherins were rather pleased of this new nervous little fifth year. They had a plan of bringing some history back. Scorpius' dad had sent him a song written on an old parchment which he claimed Slytherin had used for Hugo's dad. Salzara had trained all Slytherins to sing it. She had bewitched her own snake shaped hairpin to act as an amplifier as she would be in the very first row. As students filled up the stands Salzara's excitement rose. She did feel bad for teasing Severus' cousin but... he was Rose's brother and of course a a Gryffindor who looked down upon Slytherins. Salzara had immense house pride rather than any pureblood pride.**

 **The Match began and so did the singing. All were rather astonished at the song**

 **"Weasley is our king**

 **He can't save a single thing**

 **He always lets the Quaffle in**

 **..."**

 **And as it was expected Hugo got nervous and let Slytherin score.'60-0 Slytherin scores!'**

 **Salzara caught sight of both Seekers in action. 'C'mon Scorpius! You can do it! Don't let him get it before you!' and with one swift movement Scorpius caught the Snitch, Slytherin had won! 210-10 ! Salzara ran down to the pitch with the other Slytherins to celebrate their victory with their team as Gryffindors descended the stands with words of concern and sympathy for their new keeper. Rose shot a deadly glance at the celebrating Salzara muttering something about getting even as she led her broken brother away. That night the Slytherins had a party in the common room. Scorpius looked a bit disturbed.**

 **'What is it Scorpius? You don't look happy enough.'**

 **'Oh, nothing. Another Butterbeer?' he said handing her a bottle and moving away dissolving himself in the crowd.**

 **Salzara had already entered his mind. She carefully replayed his confrontation with Rose. Rose Weasley had met him in an empty classroom. 'Malfoy! Listen'**

 **'What is it Weasley?'**

 **'First of all my name is Rose Scorpius. And Second, I wanted to tell you that what you did to my brother was really mean. How could you people even do that! Better not try that again or else you'll end up in the Hospital wing! You Snake!'**

 **'You say Snake like it's bad!' he scoffed 'And yes, pass another threat to me "Rose" I'll make sure Head Girl takes some points from you and you have enough detentions.'**

 **'Oh yeah? What do you think Salzara will do? One hex and she's gone!'**

 **'Don't you dare underestimate her you Weasel!'**

 **'you know what? You are just too loyal to her. She's just using you. Everyone knows you love her but she never returns your feelings.'**

 **'No one's asked you Weasel!' he'd shouted at her taking his wand out.**

 **'Calm Down Malfoy! Scorpius, please. Why don't you stop following her around. Your life will be better. She's just using you. You deserve better.'**

 **'Why are you so concerned Weasel!?'**

 **' Well ... You are really foolish not to notice. Even if you are always so mean to me, I like you. I know you are good. I care for you, and deserve more than that silly Saden who doesn't even care about you. You still have time, think' with that she had left.**

 **So this had been bothering him, Salzara thought to herself. She looked at the Grandfather Clock, it said five minutes to One. 'All right ! Wrap up! End the Party , back to dorms!' there were several groans but all eventually cleared as Salzara cleaned all the mess and took off the decorations with a single flick of her wand.**

 **She went to bed herself seeing Scorpius had not stopped by to talk to her or wish her goodnight as he usually did.**

 **Did Scorpius actually take that Rose Weasley seriously?**


	7. Chapter 7

**_sorry for late update. Next one may take some time too. Sorry_**

Chapter Seven :

Trouble

'Good Morning Scorpius. Hope you are all right?' Salzara spoke to him straightening her own badge.

'Oh Yes. I'm fine. Good Morning'

They walked down to the Great Hall together, not hand in hand as usual though. She saw Severus with Rose and Hugo across the Gryffindor table accompanied by Lily.

Salzara shot a dirty look at Rose which was returned instantly. She had not forgotten Rose had done last night.

She gave a concerned smile towards Scorpius. She did like the boy, but just didn't want to confess. I just hope he will not break his vow, she thought to herself

Days past with not much activity, until one night searching the halls for stray students, she saw lights on in an empty class. She looked through the window, and what she saw made her eyeballs pop. She saw Rose and Scorpius in the room, snogging. She could not actually digest what she saw...

She ran away to the portrait of Professor Snape, the only Fatherly figure she had ever had.

'Professor, may I enter?'

'Ah Salzara! Long time no see? Come and join me.' he gave a small smile as she entered the portrait with her own created charm. She had a devastated expression on her face. Snape saw it in an instant and understood it was to do with Scorpius. He was the only one to whom she had confessed about her feelings for Scorpius.

'Who is the girl?'

'Rose... Weasley. Well how did you know what was wrong?'

'You may remember Salzara, that I had lived through the same situations. My worst enemy and my best friend together. I can feel you Salzara.'

'Yeah. That's right. Well I had another question Sir. I wish to give you a description and ask you to tell me if you have known such a person. Will you help?'

'Sure. What is it?'

'A woman with curly black hair, dark eyes, pale skin, heavy lidded eyes, sadistic laugh. She could give you shivers down your backbone, only by looking at you. A skilled duelist I believe.'

'Are you sure.. ... How do you know this woman?'

'Seen her in nightmares sometimes... From maybe a baby's point of view in its mother's lap. Running, killing, apparating, really scary. I believe by now that is how my Parents died. I see it at night, just as I saw it.'

'But that is quite not possible. You quite precisely describe Bellatrix. Narcissa's sister. But she died before you were born.'

'That's strange now. Tell me more Sir.'

'She was the Dark Lord's last best lieutenant, his most loyal. All Death Eaters knew she was obesesively in love with the Dark Lord, well all except the Dark Lord himself. He could not feel love. Well she would do anything to gain his respect, the only one she ever laid her pure-blood pride aside for. I believe there was something more between them than just slave and master, she was specially trained by him. She was a brutal killer, she died in the hands of Molly Weasley.'

'Well that's a real sad, such an able warrior to die such a shameful Death. Well thank you so much Sir.'

'You're Welcome dear. You may as well try and hang out with Albus more often, he will provide the same comfort, that Narcissa had provided to me.'

'I Night.'

 **not much here. Next the Dark Lord shall be found within 2-3 chapters and the mystery of Bellatrix shall be revealed.**

 ** _Please review. It is an encouragement for me. Thanks_**


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry for being late. This is mostly drama. Promise Lmbo in next chapter. Well that too will take some time. If any one reads this please be patient.**

Chapter 8 :

The Smell and the Vow

'Hey Albus! Good Morning. Can I be with you today?' Salzara asked Albus heading to the potions dungeon.

'Why not? I was about to ask you myself by the way. Rose says she's got a new partner.'

'Cool. Right time then!' Salzara said. Good choice, thought Salzara to herself. She very well knew It was Scorpius who Rose would be with.

They entered the classroom together. Albus let a small gasp slip out of his mouth, as he saw Rose was with Scorpius. He cast an eye at Salzara who was engrossed in brewing amortentia.

'Now check if you've brewed it correctly. Smell it.' Professor Slughorn said.

'Albus you try first'

'Ok. Chocolate frogs, mint and floral perfume, ... And forests. Its perfect. Your turn Sal.'

'Cool. I smell ... Caramel, berries, green apples and mint, and rain. That's great.'

After Lunch as they headed down to the lake, talking about the day.

'I mean, why forests Albus? Do you sneak into the forest?'

Albus gave a guilty look.'Yeah. James gave me the invisibility cloak after he finished his Seventh year. Well, I've never seen you having apples, nor seen you chewing mint. How is it you like both of them?'

'Truthfully, I have no idea. I guess I just like their smell together.'

Rose came running towards them and hurriedly called Albus away sparing a scornful glance at Salzara.

Being left alone Salzara headed back to the Slytherin dormitory as the didn't have classes till night, astronomy was not really a day subject.

As she expected, Scorpius was in the common room working on some essay.

'Scorpius!'

'Um, hey. Well there is something I wanted to tell you.'

'What is it, Malfoy?'

'You will be with me and my family at Malfoy Manor during Christmas. Mum's told me to call you. She seems to like you. And Dad and Grandpa want to talk to you about it. And from when you are you calling me that way Miss Saden?' He picked an apple from the table and took a bite.

'Why on Earth shall I be with you! I have better things to do and better places to be . I will write to your Mother that I'm gonna be busy.'

'Well, why have you been writing to my father and grandfather? What are you people up to. What is this mysterious 'it'?'

'You would have known if you weren't too busy pleasing your girlfriend. Well has he managed to do what I had asked?'

He stood up'You don't say a word against Rose! I don't care what happened between both of you, but you don't say a word against her in front of me.'

'You trust so easily. Pity'

'Cruciatus minimalia!' he fired a minor version of the Cruciatus curse on her.

She stood in her place as the blow hit her causing not even a strand of hair to move.

She put on a smirk of satisfaction.

'Firstly, don't try to use my own spell against me!'

She flicked her wand out and stunned Scorpius in one quick move. He slammed into the wall. She slowly pulled up her right sleeve revealing a deep scar just under the joint of the elbow on the inner arm. Realisation seemed to hit Scorpius like another jinx. He lay quiet.

Salzara spoke again,'And secondly, don't forget I survived the blood scar ceremony at the age of 16. You really don't want to mess with me. Your pathetic duelling and spell casting won't do anything to me. Get that, young Malfoy?'

'Ye-yes.'

'Good. Well remember your vow now, do you?'

'yes'

'repeat it please?' she said pulling him up by the collar, holding his face close to her own.

'To stay by your side at all times and help you any way I can. We shall stay beside each other till the last breath.I shall protect you and never leave you alone.'

Salzara looked hurt. He remembered their vow but was breaking it. He had left her alone. She realised their faces were so close that she could smell his breath; mint and green apples. She quickly left his collar and moved herself away from him.

'Good' she said weakly, moving out of the room quietly, tears grazing her eyes knowing the boy she loved now belonged to her nemesis and she could do nothing.

 **please** ** _review._** **please**


End file.
